The Guy Who Knows Everything
by Dero00270
Summary: 16 year old Robin Mann missed his bus and had to run to school during a thunderstorm. Halfway there, he leaned on a telephone pole to catch his breath, but is struck by lightning. When he comes to, he notices he's in a small shack with an old man and little kid watching him. Read as Robin develops into a great fighter with great power, while trying not to rewrite history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Special Day Part One

There was a light tapping noise in his dream as he slept quietly in the confines of his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but today was a special day. Except for the fact that sixteen year old Robin Mann hadn't quite started his day yet.

There was a raging thunderstorm outside that blew the power out a few hours prior. Robin didn't know this though since he was still waiting for the annoying beeping sound that could only be produced by an alarm clock. Though he was somewhat conscious and awake, he still awaited the noise.

*CRACKOOM!*

Robin jumped out of bed so quickly at the noise of the thunder that he got tangled in his blankets and fell on the floor. It'd be a funny scene to anyone seeing this, but Robin was home alone at the moment because his parents worked early. Cursing at his luck, he got up and looked at his alarm clock on to realize it was blinking and read 3:17 AM. Robin started to panic, he grabbed is cell phone off his bedside table to check the time. "9:28! Damn I'm late for my first day of school! Shit! If mom finds out about this… I don't even want to think about that." He exclaimed loudly, surprised at the time.

Robin was supposed to be starting his first day of grade eleven today. What made it so special though, was he was now enrolled in a fancy private school this year and everything was supposed to be great. Except now, Robin is late for school, and the school has zero tolerance for un-excused absences.

"Maybe they'll be a little bit lenient since today is the first day?" Robin asked himself as he was quickly throwing on his school uniform. He then ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth than ran to the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge since there was no time for a proper breakfast. He then picked up his book bag by the door and ran outside only to stop the instant he closed the door.

It was pouring out and he hadn't even remembered till it was too late. Robin frantically grabbed the doorknob and twisted it only to discover he was looked out. 'Damn, I should've grabbed a jacket. Aren't I just the luckiest person ever?' He thought to himself. "Looks like I'm running to school." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Robin then started running down the street as his top speed, which was somewhat impressive.

*CRACKOOM!*

'Shit, that one sounded close. Looks like I need to speed up a bit.' He thought as he started to run faster. The biggest problem was Robin's school was halfway across town and he wasn't in the best of shape right after summer vacation.

Robin decided that he would rest for about a minute to catch his breath then continue running. Not thinking, he leaned against a telephone pole as he was slightly woozy from all the running and hard breathing. The flagpole at the top of the school was also visible from where he was standing, meaning he wouldn't have to run much more.

While standing there, against the telephone pole, the rain started to come down faster and harder. 'If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to school before hypothermia kicks in.' Robin thought to himself as he was just about ready to continue his run. Just as Robin stood up straight and started to take his hand away from the pole…

*CRACKOOM!*

Anyone driving by or looking out their window would've seen a bright flash, then an unconscious body fall limply to the ground.

* * *

A short old man wearing a green cap with a small white pom-pom on it was walking down a path in the forest. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he watched a small kid run around happily a few feet in front of him. The small kid had crazy black hair that was spiked out in all kinds of directions and was wearing a light blue gi with a white rope holding the pants up. The kid also had a red pole tied to his back.

"Hey grandpa, look at the pretty butterfly!" The kid said excitedly as he chased a beautiful orange and red butterfly into the shrubbery. "Don't wander off too far Goku." The old man said as he followed after the boy knowing all too well that the kid could vanish in seconds. "Don't worry grandpa, I won't!" The kid, now known as Goku said with the same cheerful tone. 'Where does he get so much energy?' The old man pondered on the question for what seemed like the millionth time.

As expected, the old man lost sight of the kid and started wandering around the trees trying to hunt him down. It usually took about an hour or two when the kid would start crying about how hungry he is. Today was different though, because Goku started to yell much soon than usual.

"Grandpa, come here! Grandpa, hurry up!" Goku was yelling quite impatiently, which was somewhat strange. The old man hurried over in the direction of Goku's yelling. He found the kid kneeling in front of something, or better yet, someone. There was a teenage boy lying down in the shrubbery, unconscious.

What caught the old man's attention the most was the fact that the boy had a tail too. 'Another one, I hope this one doesn't turn into a giant monster under the full moon too.' He thought as he examined the boy. He too had black spiky hair, but it was all sticking mostly straight up and it wasn't too long. He was wearing some sort of school uniform by the looks of it, but the school logo wasn't one he recognized, there was also a back pack next to him. Thirdly, the boy's left hand seemed badly burned.

There was almost no civilization nearby as it was the old man's property and his property went on for roughly 2 square miles. Whatever happened to the boy, he wasn't sure, but the boy was breathing. All he knew was that he needed to help him.

"Well Goku, I don't think we're going to the lake today, this young man needs our help. Now help me out and bring his bag alright?" He said as he leaned down to pick up the boy's legs. "Okay grandpa." Goku said as he went to pick up the boy's book bag.

Luckily, the house wasn't too far away and they were able to get the boy inside. The old man realized that the boy's lips were blue and his clothes were wet. It was fairly chilly out since it was about 6 in the morning and they were almost 2000 feet above sea level. "Goku, could you go outside and fetch some firewood for me?" The old man asked. "Sure." He replied quickly and bounced out of the house.

The old man then took the shoes and socks off the boy. Then he took the boy's over shirt off. The old man then set them outside to dry and prepared some water to boil once Goku came back with the wood.

Once the water was boiled, the old man put some in a pot on the floor and cooled it a bit with cold water. He then put the boy's feet to rest in the warm water. He laid the boy back in a reclining chair and also put a blanket over him.

Next, the old man took a cloth, and cleaned off the boy's singed hand. There was a pattern that went up the boy's forearm that's usually seen in people that are struck by lightning. This was strange as there had not been any thunderstorms recently and the wound seemed quite fresh. The old man then wrapped up the boy's hand and forearm, put a warm cloth on his forehead then left him to rest.

"Well Goku, we should let this young man rest for a while, why don't you go outside and practice your forms for a bit while I make something to eat." The old man said as he and Goku stepped outside the house. "Okay!" Goku said with a large grin on his face at the mention of food and martial arts.

* * *

Robin's head hurt a lot, so did his whole body actually. But most of all his left hand felt as though there were constantly a hundred needles stabbing into it. Behind his closed eye lids he could tell that wherever he was, there was light shining into his eyes.

Robin dared open his eyes only to grunt and quickly close them due to the sharp light. He then slowly opened his eyes a little bit while keeping them squinted, to look at his surroundings. Everything seemed somewhat… cartoonish if that's a proper way to describe something.

He must be dreaming or something, but he decided to close his eyes again. The pain certainly felt real though. He didn't dare try to get up though. He just laid there until he heard shuffling next to him then someone spoke.

"Grandpa, I think he's waking up!" The voice exclaimed. It was definitely the voice of a kid, most likely a boy and it sounded familiar. "Is he now?" A voice replied. This voice was gentle and obviously came from a man of older age. This one was familiar too.

Some more shuffling, and suddenly something was blocking the light that was blinding him and he opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly recognized the two people looking over him. "Goku and Gohan?" he questioned just loud enough for them to hear it. Today certainly was something special indeed. 

**So I've decided to start a new story, maybe this one will get done. I've lost motivation in Dragon Games but I may go back to it someday. This is a story that I've wanted to right for quite a while now though and I never had time to start. Summer vacation is almost here though so I'll have a lot more time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**"Grandpa, I think he's waking up!" The voice exclaimed. It was definitely the voice of a kid, most likely a boy and it sounded familiar. "Is he now?" A voice replied. This voice was gentle and obviously came from a man of older age. This one was familiar too.**_

_**Some more shuffling, and suddenly something was blocking the light that was blinding him and he opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly recognized the two people looking over him. "Goku and Gohan?" he questioned just loud enough for them to hear it. Today certainly was something special indeed.**_

Chapter Two: A Special Day Part Two

Goku just stared at Robin blankly while the old man (now known as Gohan) looked surprised and gave him a questioning look. Gohan may be somewhat of a famous martial artist but his name wasn't too well known in the area. Also, there were only two people who knew he adopted a child and he never told anyone Goku's name. So a person who he's never met appears out of nowhere with a tail like Goku, knows him and Goku.

"Young man, might I ask how you know my grandson and I?" Gohan asked. He was genuinely curious, he couldn't sense and malicious feeling coming from the boy, so he saw no problem in asking him questions.

Robin was quite the fan of anime. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z were his two favourites.

While Gohan waited for an answer, Robin thought about what to say. 'What should I say to him? If I tell him the truth, he might think I'm crazy. And if this is actually happening and I'm not dreaming, I can't change history too much. I really don't feel like setting Goku up to die, or stopping Gohan from dieing with certain information could be dangerous.' Robin was in deep thought when suddenly a sharp pain went through his spine.

Goku had been sitting there patiently, not quite sure what was going on when he saw the tail sticking out through the blanket. 'I wonder if his tail hurts like mine usually does?' He thought as he started to reach for it. It looked just like his own, maybe he was related to him? Either way, Goku grabbed the tail and for a second nothing happened but then…

"AHH! What's happening!?" Robin yelled frantically as all he could feel was pain. The pain went away just as quickly as it came as Goku let go of his tail. "Opps, sorry." Goku said looking kind of sad for hurting the boy.

"What was that?" Robin asked as he stood up quickly, forgetting about his previous pain. "Well I grabbed your tail to see if it hurt, I'm sorry if it did." Goku said as he smiled sheepishly as the boy. Robin however didn't hear the apology as he only heard tail. "What do you mean tail? I don't have a…"

Robin looked around to his back as he started to deny the claim but then he saw it right there. Sticking out of his back between his pants and shirt, in it's brown, furry glory. "I have a tail." Robin stated slowly. "Well isn't today strange. First I'm late for school and running through the rain, then something happens, next thing I know I'm in the house of an anime character and I have a tail. And what's up with the veins on my arm?" Robin started to talk to himself somewhat hysterically as he really didn't know what to think.

"Boy, if I could at least ask, what's your name? And what do you mean by anime characters?" Gohan asked. Now he was more than curious as this boy started to sound somewhat insane.

Robin looked up and realized that he still hadn't said anything to Gohan. "Well my name is Robin Mann, I'm sixteen years old and as far as the anime character comment goes, well that's not really something I feel I should talk about at the moment." Robin introduced himself feeling that if he didn't tell them anything major, then the future of this world wouldn't alter.

"Goku why don't you go catch a fish down at the lake, I'm going to prepare some food." Gohan told Goku. "Okay grandpa, I'll be home soon." He replied and grabbed the red pole by the door and ran out.

"Alright, now that Goku is gone, why don't you tell me more about your current situation, and as for your arm, it's the type of pattern that appears on people who are struck by lightning." Gohan told him as he turned around and walked over to a cupboard and took out some herbs to prepare tea.

Robin weighed the pros and cons of speaking with Gohan and decided it might be better to tell him what he knew, or at least most of it. "Well for starters, I'm not from this world. When I say that, I don't mean I'm from another planet, I'm from a different universe. One where I can see into this world through television and mangas. I know that must sound weird, but it's true. I also wasn't born with a tail, so I'm not sure why I have one now but that's the least of my problems." Robin explained and waited for Gohan's reply.

"Care for a cup of tea?" Gohan asked as he poured himself a cup. "No thanks, I don't like hot beverages too much." He replied.

Gohan sat down in a chair near Robin and took a long sip of his tea. He waited a couple of seconds before he spoke up again. "Well Robin, that's quite the story, I can't be sure if you're lying or not, but you seem sincere. Why don't you tell me more of what you remember most recently? You said something about being late for school." Gohan said, then took another sip of tea.

"Well, I woke up late this morning because the power went out and my alarm clock reset. I'm guessing the power went out because there was a major thunderstorm going on outside. Anyways, it's the first day of school and I missed my bus. I had to walk to school on my own in the storm. I decided to run the way and about three quarters of the way there, I decided to rest against a telephone pole. Certainly not a very smart idea, anyways, I'm guessing that's when I got struck by lightning, but I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here." Robin spoke while looking out the window. Goku was running up the hill with a huge fish.

*RUMBLE!*

Robin's stomach suddenly started to growl at the sight of the fish. "Heh, it seems you have the same hunger as Goku." Gohan said as Goku walked through the door. "You're story is quite incredible Robin, but I suggest you rest here for while you get better, then you can try and search for answers." Gohan suggested as he got up and went over to get the fish from Goku to prepare it.

"Your name is Robin? Like the little birdies? Ohh! Are you going to be my new big brother?" Goku was talking quite quickly, and Robin actually caught some of it. He sat there pondering on whether he should stay. 'Wait did Goku ask me if I'll be his big brother? That could be a bad idea but I can't really do much in a world I'm not familiar in. Hell, why not? What's really the worst thing that can happen? Besides, if I'm really a saiyan, I can help fix anything I change.' Robin thought to himself before responding. "Sure thing Goku."

Goku smiled happily and grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him outside. "Come on, I can show you around the area." He said happily. "Don't bring him too far Goku. And Robin, if you start to feel bad, come back. Pushing yourself during recovery isn't a good thing." Gohan said as the two walked outside.

Yep, today was definitely a special day.

**Next chapter, the story will fast forward a few months and the story will go from the Intro stage to the Developing stage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**"Your name is Robin? Like the little birdies? Ohh! Are you going to be my new big brother?" Goku was talking quite quickly and Robin actually caught some of it. He sat there pondering on whether he should stay. 'Wait did Goku ask me if I'll be his big brother? That could be a bad idea but I can't really do much in a world I'm not familiar in. Hell, why not? What's really the worst thing that can happen? Besides, if I'm really a saiyan, I can help fix anything I change.' Robin thought to himself before responding. "Sure thing Goku."**_

_**Goku smiled happily and grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him outside. "Come on, I can show you around the area." He said happily. "Don't bring him too far Goku. And Robin, if you start to feel bad, come back. Pushing yourself during recovery isn't a good thing." Gohan said as the two walked outside.**_

_**Yep, today was definitely a special day.**_

Chapter Three: New Sights

Goku was super happy now that he had a big brother. He could show his new brother all the cool things around the forest. 'We could even go fishing. Or we could train together! Yay, now I can have a partner to practice the moves that grandpa taught me!' Goku was dragging Robin around while his mind was racing with all the cool things he could do now.

Robin on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to think. It also didn't help that he was having trouble keeping up with Goku. His left arm was in constant pain and breathing was difficult due to the altitude. 'Man, how can Goku have so much energy? I understand he isn't human, but is this even normal for saiyans?' Robin's thoughts were more mundane and thinking about how crazy Goku is.

"Come on big brother, I'll take you to the lake first. It's my favourite place because there are always animals there and they're fun to play with." Goku said as he started hopping down the path that leads into the forest. "Alright Goku, lead the way." Robin said as he followed after at a slower pace.

The path through the forest was one that seemed travelled quite often. It was used by Goku, Gohan and all the nearby animals. It branched off at several locations but if you followed the main path, it brought you right to the lake. There were also many animals in the trees and shrubbery around the path.

As Goku bounced path them, he said hi to each one. They seemed happy to see him; obviously they were used to him. They may have even played with him before, who knows? Either way, when Robin slowly walked by, some of them seemed to hide and peek out at him. Others gave him curious looks. He was in their territory and he wasn't recognized.

Robin frowned as more animals seemed to be scared of him. But he thought that they would get used to him after a while and if he didn't do anything too sudden, then he should be fine. Other than that though, the forest seemed like a nice place. It had a peaceful stillness to it and it made Robin feel at ease, like nothing was wrong. And even though everything looked like an anime, everything felt reel and seemed real.

When Goku and Robin made it to the lake, the sight took Robin's breath away. It was beautiful. Never mind the forest being peaceful, this was true tranquility. Everything was quiet except for the noise of rustling leaves and some fish plopping out of the water. There were a couple of deer on the edge of the lake getting a drink, and over on the other side of the lake, there was a saber-tooth tiger. It even seemed to be at peace though.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Robin snapped out of his thoughts when Goku spoke to him. "It's more than amazing." Robin said somewhat of a quiet voice as he feared speaking too loudly would upset the balance of this perfect scene.

Robin felt as though he could stay there until he withered away and wouldn't feel any pain at all. Goku however, had other plans. "Alright brother, follow me. I want to show you something." Goku then grabbed Robin's hand and started running around to the other side of the lake. It was a good thing for Robin that he grabbed his right hand though.

When they got to the other side of the lake, Goku let go of Robins hand and started running up another hill through the trees. Robin followed after him somewhat curious considering there wasn't much known about this area.

When Robin got to the top of the hill, he saw Goku sitting down. As Robin got closer, he realized Goku was sitting on the edge of a cliff. Robin then looked over the cliff and was once again surprised by the view. The cliff was about 1500 feet up from the bottom and you could see for miles. There was a river that seemed to go on forever and alongside it were a couple of houses scattered apart from each other.

Way in the distance you could see the outline of some taller building. "Grandpa says that those buildings way over there are part of Orange Star City." Goku said as he looked around. 'Orange Star City sounds so much better than Satan City. It's too bad that's going to happen.' Robin thought as he looked at the top of the buildings.

*DOING!*

Robin jumped a little as he heard a loud noise ring from some unknown origin. It sounded almost like a cymbal, or gong or something. "Sounds like it's time to eat, come on brother. I bet I can race you home!" Goku said cheerfully as he jumped up and started running back the way they came.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Robin yelled as he got up and started running after him. It seemed he was already feeling better. 'At least my head doesn't hurt anymore, and my hand hurts a lot less.' Robin thought to himself as he was running through the trees.

* * *

Goku beat Robin back to the house by just a few seconds as Robin wasn't used to the altitude yet and got out of breath halfway through the run. Other than that though, Robin felt better than he ever had in his entire life. He was in perfect shape, excluding his arm but he had more muscle mass than before and less body fat. He wasn't the same as he used to be, that was certainly obvious.

When they got back, it seemed Goku was right about it being time to eat. Robin didn't see any instruments or gongs around the house, but he wasn't about to question where the noise came from

Anyways, it was kind of early for Robin to eat but he knew if he really was a saiyan, then he should eat. Robin normally didn't eat breakfast, and it was only around 10 am now, but he still enjoyed the fish. He had it with some sort of cold herbal drink that wasn't tea, and he felt great.

Breakfast was quite uneventful, and consisted of only eating and no talking. Robin was surprised at how much he ate. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started chowing down. It was kind of weird for Robin though because the fish and beverage looked like they were drawn but they tasted great.

Once everyone was done eating, Gohan spoke up. "Alright, now that were done eating, we usually rest for about half an hour then do some training. If you want, you could join us Robin." Robin thought this over for a few moments. 'Well, if I'm a saiyan than it would be a good idea to learn some martial arts in case I screw anything up with history. Besides, I'll probably have to wait until Bulma comes along with the search for the Dragon Balls to wish myself home. And it could come in handy.'

"Sure, I'll join you. If I'm here until I'm healthy again, I may as well pick a few things up." Robin said to Gohan. Gohan just smiled at him and walked into the house, possibly to take a nap. Goku had seemed to vanish, so Robin just decided to walk down to the lake to rest for the next 30 minutes.

Robin was lightly snoozing when he started to hear footsteps nearing him. He felt comfortable and at peace. He wasn't sure at first where he was until he heard Goku yell out to him. "Hey brother, were starting training now!"

'Right, I'm in the land of Dragon Ball now. That's going to take some getting used to.' Robin thought to himself as he opened his eyes and sat up yawning. He had quite a relaxing nap and his arm was only slightly numb now. 'Saiyan healing speed is amazing.' Robin thought to himself as he examined his bandaged arm. "I'll be there in a few minutes Goku." He said.

"Alright Robin. Don't take too long though; grandpa will make you do extra push-ups if you're late." Goku said as he ran back to the house.

Robin got up and stood there staring into the lake for a few seconds. He noticed he was a little bit taller than before. Roughly 5' 10" he would guess. His hair was also quite different. He used to be a dirty blond but his hair was now charcoal black. It also spiked up, when he used to have silky straight hair. His eyes were also different. Instead of their usually blue-gray, they were black. He couldn't even tell where his pupil and iris changed.

Robin decided he was standing there long enough and walked back up to the house. He noticed Gohan was in a stance and Goku was trying to copy him. Gohan then changed his stance quickly and Goku followed his movements. It looked like Goku was having difficulty balancing.

Gohan spotted Robin walking up and dropped his stance. "Finally deciding to join us hmm? Goku continue doing your stances, I'm going to help Robin for a bit." Goku followed Gohan's instructions and kept going through his stances.

"Well Robin, do you have any martial arts experience?" Gohan asked him. Robin just shook his head no, somewhat embarrassed. "Well, don't let that worry you too much. First I'm going to have you go through simple exercises to see where you're at."

Training then began from there and things went on from that point.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER **

Robin's hand had healed within days of when he first appeared in this world. He decided to stay with Gohan and Goku though. They both seemed pleased that he would stay. Either way, Robin really had no ideas on how he would get home besides waiting for Bulma to show up. He also decided to continue his martial arts training.

Robin would even secretly go out at night when he couldn't sleep, to practice using energy. He couldn't risk exposing Goku to energy before Master Roshi's Kamehameha, but he thought if he would stay, he should aim to be the strongest fighter, that way if anything did go wrong he could stop things from going south.

Learning to access his energy wasn't even that hard. All he did was remember how Videl would one day learn to access energy. Being a saiyan also helped by giving him more energy than the average human. That along with his other training, he was progressing well and he could even fly. He couldn't fly very large distances yet though, but that would come with time.

Robin also found out that Goku was only seven years old. Tomorrow is his birthday though meaning it would be about 3 years before Bulma would show up. He also found out that it was only July when he got transported here. It was now October, his birthday was in September but he didn't tell Gohan or Goku. Besides, saiyans aged much more slowly didn't they? So Robin decided not to celebrate.

Robin also started to miss his family a lot and spent a lot of time wondering what was going on at home. Was he missing? Or did his body stay and that world and his consciousness formed into a physical body here? He also wasn't sure if this was real or not yet, but he probably would never know.

Anyways, tomorrow they were travelling to a nearby village for Goku's birthday and Robin decided that he shouldn't get all depressed thinking about his family before such a cheerful day. Robin was also tired from that day's training and he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep with one last thought. 'No matter what happens, I will make it home one day.' Robin was positive he would make it home one day, he just wasn't sure how long it would be until then.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Anyways, tomorrow they were travelling to a nearby village for Goku's birthday and Robin decided that he shouldn't get all depressed thinking about his family before such a cheerful day. Robin was also tired from that day's training and he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep with one last thought. 'No matter what happens, I will make it home one day.' Robin was positive he would make it home one day, he just wasn't sure how long it would be until then.**_

Chapter 4: Goku's Eighth Birthday

Just as the first glimmer of sunlight started to peak up over the horizon, Robin woke up. He woke up first every morning, usually around 4 am. It was hard to know when there weren't any clocks around the place.

Today was different though, it was Goku's "Eighth" birthday. It's quoted due to the fact that Goku's real birthday is unknown. But today was the day that Gohan found Goku in the forest. It's been seven years and Gohan thought that Goku looked around one year old when he found him.

Since today was special, Robin decided not to do any energy training that morning and was focused on finding a gift for Goku. He really had no clue what he could get Goku. Goku wasn't the kind of kid to want stuff other than food. However today they were going to a nearby village and they were eating at an all you can eat buffet. Getting Goku food is pointless.

Robin decided to go for a stroll. As he was wandering aimlessly down the path to the lake, he looked around at all the animals. They weren't scared of him anymore and seemed glad to see him. 'What's something you get for someone who wants nothing?' Robin pondered on it until an idea struck him. 'Something they can use! I'll get him some extra training gis. He seems to have only that one pair.' Robin was proud of the idea he came up with.

Robin got to lake and looked at his reflection. He was also wearing a gi. The day after he arrived, Gohan made him an outfit. It looked like the one Goku wore, but instead of a white sash, his was red. He looked himself over. He didn't change at all which seemed kind of odd, even for a saiyan. His muscle mass didn't change with the training, hell, not even his finger nails grew.

Robin looked at his nails curiously, he wondered if he was even growing at all. He knew saiyans aged slowly, but shouldn't their nails at least grow, or their muscle mass grow and decrease?

Some faint walking was heard and Robin turned around to see Gohan walking through the trees. "Nice morning isn't it?" Gohan asked casually as he walked over to Robin. "Yeah, it seems almost too peaceful, it's somewhat unnerving." Robin replied as he turned back to the lake realizing there were no animals around it.

"This specific day there's always beautiful weather and something great happens, but something bad always happens too." Gohan said as he too looked around. "What do you mean by that?" Robin asked. "Well the first day I found Goku, it was a great day but that night, Goku turned into a giant ape and destroyed much of the surrounding forest. Then the year after that, Goku fell down a ravine and almost died. It was good he didn't though. Then when Goku turned six, there was a huge forest fire, Goku was in the forest when it started, but it didn't affect the trees around him for some reason. Sometimes I think that boy if the human incarnation of both miracle and devastation." Gohan spoke peacefully, reminiscing about the past.

"Well, Goku's going to be up soon and I'm going back to the house to make breakfast." Gohan said as he turned and starting walking back. Robin just stood there thinking about what Gohan said. 'I wonder if anything bad is going to happen today. I hope it's not _the_ day. Bulma's only supposed to arrive in around three years. I'll keep an eye.' Robin decided he would be cautious today.

* * *

After breakfast, Robin and Gohan started packing things up to bring with them since it's about an hour walk to the nearby village. Goku was outside going through his forms. Goku was quite excited because it would be the first time he would meet anyone besides his brother and grandpa. Maybe he would even see a car.

"You know Robin, if you had never popped up here, I probably never would have brought Goku to the nearby village. I was always worried he might hurt someone, or freak people out with his tail." Gohan said as he was putting a few pouches of water into a sac.

Robin had almost forgotten that normal people don't have tails. He had gotten so used to seeing Goku with one, and having one himself. Robin had also been training his tail. If he was going to be around, he needed to cover his greatest weakness.

However, Robin could tell that he was already changing history. Goku wasn't supposed to meet anyone before Bulma came along. He also wasn't supposed to see cars and other technology until searching for the Dragon Balls. This worried Robin, but he decided not to voice it since it didn't seem like too much of a major thing.

While Robin was looking around for anything he may want to bring, he spotted a book bag under Goku's bed. "What's this?" He asked as he got down and reached under the bed for it. "Hmm?" Gohan looked over to see what Robin was talking about.

Robin pulled the book bag out and it looked familiar. "Oh, I forgot about that. Goku and I found that near your body when we first found you. I guess Goku just shoved it under his bed." Gohan said as he turned back to whatever he was doing.

Robin was surprised that his back pack was here. He opened it up and was even more surprised at what was in it. His Mac Book Pro, his Samsung Galaxy and some extra papers, pencils and other school supplies were in it. Along with all that was charging cables and his Cannon Camera. He had a camera in his book bag because he read up on the school he was supposed to go to and wanted to join the school news club. He thought he could be a reporter and a camera would be helpful.

Robin quickly checked all the batteries of his devices and they were all full. He also found an extra set of batteries for his camera. Those would be helpful considering they lived in a place with no electricity. As he looked at his phone, he was surprised to see he had a signal and was receiving data.

"Ready to go Robin?" Gohan asked as he finished packing up. This brought Robin out of his thoughts and decided he'd look into it later. He shoved all his things back into his back pack and put it over his shoulders. "Yeah, let's go." Robin said as he and Gohan stepped out of the house.

* * *

It was an uneventful walk to the village. Goku was cheerful as usual and Gohan just followed him along smiling. Robin was somewhat nervous though. 'Could this alter history too much?' He questioned himself consciously.

Also, the closer they got to the village Robin started to get a strange feeling. There was also the problem that he didn't sense any life force coming from the direction of the village. Robin wasn't the best at feeling life force, but surely a village full of people would be enough for him to sense it. Robin kept quiet though and just followed Gohan and Goku.

When they walked through the gates of the village, it was obvious something was wrong. The village was absolutely deserted. No parked vehicles, no one walking around. It was so quiet that even Goku stopped and looked around. "Where is everyone?" He questioned aloud.

Not a single soul was in the whole village, at least there were none that Robin could sense. "I have no clue Goku." Robin said to him as he looked confused. 'This is strange. How come there are no people?' Robin was walking towards a building that said Resto-Bar on the sign, while in deep thought.

The door to the building was open and he stepped inside. The place looked clean. He then walked over to the counter and swiped his finger on it. There was no dust at all. The place was abandoned that day. Robin was positive. The drinks on the shelf behind the counter looked new, and the food he could see in the back part of the building looked fresh.

Robin walked out of a building to go talk to Gohan but realized Gohan was talking to Goku. "Sorry Goku, but it looks like we need to go back home. Orange Star city is too far to walk and it's the nearest place." Gohan sounded disappointed as he was hoping today Goku could learn more about human interaction and culture. Goku looked devastated though, he was so happy earlier to finally get to meet new people, just for that happiness to be crushed.

"But why? Where is everyone?" Goku asked. He looked as though he wanted to cry, but he was a martial artist and wouldn't let himself cry. "I don't know Goku, but if they left, then it's probably a good idea we leave." Gohan said to him.

Robin decided to speak up before Goku would ask more questions. "It seems as though they left recently. That place over there is still clean but not a single person." Robin said to Gohan quietly. He didn't want Goku to hear, even with his saiyan hearing.

"Then we should probably get going." Gohan said as he turned around and started walking back in the direction they come from. Goku just followed behind him, head low.

"I think I'm going to stay for a bit longer, I'll be home later. I want to try to find more information on what's going on." Robin said. Goku propped his head up at this. "Can I stay with you?" He asked. Gohan turned around and looked like he was about to say something but Robin spoke up first. "No Goku, I think it's better that you go back with grandpa." Goku looked disappointed at this and turned back around and started walking again. "Okay big brother, I will."

As Gohan and Goku started to walk down the path, Robin spotted Gohan walk into the bushes for a second and walk back out with something shiny in his hand. Robin couldn't quite make out what it was though. He shrugged it off and decided he would ask Gohan about it later.

Once Gohan and Goku were past the horizon, Robin slowly lifted into the air and flew in the direction of Orange Star City. He knew he wouldn't find any information about what happened in a ghost town. It would also make for good training considering he's never flown large distances yet.

Gohan looked over his shoulder when he sensed Robin power up slightly and saw him float off and zoom in the direction of the city. He just smiled knowingly and turned around to keep walking with Goku.

**Well that's it for this chapter. A side plot is starting. Maybe someone could guess what's happening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**As Gohan and Goku started to walk down the path, Robin spotted Gohan walk into the bushes for a second and walk back out with something shiny in his hand. Robin couldn't quite make out what it was though. He shrugged it off and decided he would ask Gohan about it later.**_

_**Once Gohan and Goku were past the horizon, Robin slowly lifted into the air and flew in the direction of Orange Star City. He knew he wouldn't find any information about what happened in a ghost town. It would also make for good training considering he's never flown large distances yet.**_

_**Gohan looked over his shoulder when he sensed Robin power up slightly and saw him float off and zoom in the direction of the city. He just smiled knowingly and turned around to keep walking with Goku.**_

Chapter 5: Rebellion

Robin was flying at top speed to test out how fast he could truly fly. It was about 8 miles to Orange Star City and it took him about half an hour to reach the city. By the time he made it, he felt drained and he probably wouldn't have made it another mile.

Robin decided to land on the roof of a tall building to rest. Down below, he seen people walking around but it wasn't quite as busy as he would have expected from a city. However it's mostly only going to get a population boost when Mister Satan appears.

Either way, he stood there for about five minutes then decided to go down and look around. He noticed that there was an alley between the building he was on and the next building and he hoped down to the ground in the alley.

He then walked out onto the street. He felt somewhat out of place at what he was wearing. Everyone was dressed casually and he stood there wearing a gi. He then decided to go back into the alley to remove his gi top and just wear his undershirt with his gi pants. It looked a little more casual.

Robin then decided to walk around town for a little while; eavesdropping on random strangers with his saiyan hearing, listening for anything that may explain the village. He didn't have to wait long though as he stopped in front of one of those shops that had several televisions in the window.

The televisions were on the local news station and the title at the bottom of the news caster was interesting. It read 'Mayoral ex-candidate to start rebellion?' "Hmm, I wonder who the ex-candidate is." Robin voiced aloud not realizing that he said it out loud.

A person walking by overheard him. "He was a jerk, kept on bossing people around and telling the public that he could save them. I think he was crazy. Anyways, his name was Red Truman. Then when he lost the election, he said the people just didn't want a short mayor and now people are saying he's going to start a war over the election." A small voice said.

Robin turned around and saw a young girl, maybe around 10 or 11. She had jet black hair tied down in two pigtails. She also had large brown eyes. Robin was caught off guard for a second by how much this young girl resembled Videl, besides the eye colour and age; she was almost a perfect copy.

Regaining his composure, Robin spoke up. "Do you know anything else about this?" He asked the girl. She just shook her head no but then her expression lit up. "No but my daddy's the new mayor and he might know. I'll take him to you, but can I ask why you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, I was in the small village just out of the city earlier, and everyone was gone. I'm mostly curious about it as my home is near there and I want to know if I'm in danger." Robin answered with somewhat of a lie. It was true he lived near there and was in the village earlier, but he knew that whatever was going on wouldn't harm him, Goku or Gohan.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, I'll take you to my daddy, and maybe he's not busy. It's only been a week since he won the election, but he likes to take breaks. The people voted for him because he's more relaxed, easy going, and seems like an honest person. By the way, my name's Mariah, what's yours?" The little girl asked as she started walking down the street.

Robin followed after her. "My name is Robin." He said as they were walking. He decided on having some small talk with her to see if he could get any more information. "So your father's the mayor? That must be nice." Robin said.

"Yeah, but he's been stressed out a bit lately. I think it's because of how much work he's been doing since he won the election, but every time I ask him about it, he just tells me not to worry about it." Mariah said as they turned a corner. Robin could now guess that they were heading to City Hall as he saw a large white building down the street with City Hall on it.

"I'm sure once everything's settled down a bit, he'll be fine." Robin reassured Mariah as he now figured he wouldn't be getting any useful information from her now. "You're probably right; I still worry about him though. What about you? What are your parents like?" She asked not knowing that this was starting to become a delicate subject for Robin. The longer he spent away, the more he missed his parent.

"Well, my dad is a surgeon working far away, I don't see him much and my mother is always travelling for business. They're great people with a good natured personality, but I miss them. I stay with my grandfather instead, along with my little brother." Robin said, creating a believable lie.

His dad was a surgeon, and his mother was a businesswoman, but it was himself who was gone. It was also true that his parents were nice people and he missed them, but he wasn't staying with his real grandfather, only his adoptive one.

"Well that's sad. My mom is gone, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like without my dad." Mariah said with a sympathetic look.

Robin just gave her a small smile and looked up as they stopped at the City Hall. "Well, my dad should be in here, maybe he can tell you something since he's probably the only one that knows more than the public." Mariah said as she led him up the steps to the main doors.

When they walked into the building, a woman who Robin guessed was the mayor's secretary, looked up and greeted Mariah. "Why hello there sweetie, what are you doing here? You know your dad's a busy man." The woman said with a voice so sweet and high that is almost made Robin cringe. It also didn't help that he wasn't sure whether the woman was sincere.

"Well the man wants to talk to daddy about the meanie Mister Truman. He says he was at Raft Village earlier and everyone was gone. He's worried because he lives near there and doesn't know what's going on." Mariah said as she looked up at the woman expecting to be let into her dad's office.

"Well Mariah, you know your dad can't take time to speak to people when he works, now go run off and find somewhere to play. I'm sorry to you too sir, but Mayor Takosi doesn't have time for meetings that aren't scheduled." She said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. The woman was obviously faking her sincerity; she most likely just doesn't want to be bothered.

Robin was about to speak up when he heard someone speak from inside. "Sapphire, who's out there? Did I hear Mariah?" Robin could hear someone walking over to the door and a man with graying hair and a very professional look opened the door. The man looked tired though but when he saw Mariah, his mood visually lightened.

The woman who was now known as Sapphire straightened up and looked somewhat worried. Her name matched her look; she had royal blue eyes and hair that matched.

"Hi daddy, Sapphire was just saying you're too busy but you look like you need a break. This guy here, his name is Robin and he lives near Raft Village and wants to talk to you." Mariah spoke up completely oblivious to the somewhat angered looks that the woman was giving her.

Mayor Takosi gave him a once over and then spoke up. "You know what, I do need a break. Sapphire, I'm taking the rest of the day off; it's been a week since my last day off. I'll finish the rest of my paperwork tomorrow." The mayor then walked out of the building with Mariah and Robin following him.

"So your name is Robin? Well my name is Yang Takosi, and I'm Mariah's father, but I'm sure you already knew that." Yang spoke up. "How about we go get lunch, it's almost eleven thirty. And while we're there, we can talk."

Robin agreed with the man and followed him to whatever restaurant they were going to. Mariah followed behind too, she seemed curious in what was really happening.

They arrived at a small diner that was only a block away from city hall. It was called Dragon Diner. It seemed like a nice place. It was small but it wasn't crowded. "This place makes some of the best burgers I've ever tasted." Yang said as they stepped through the door.

They ordered their meals and went and sat at a corner booth to wait for their food. "So you live near Raft Village?" Yang asked Robin. "Yeah, I live about a mile away with my grandfather and little brother." Robin replied back. "I really just came to Orange Star City to find out what's going on, Raft Village is completely empty."

Yang was about to speak up again but was interrupted as their food was ready. "How about we finish this conversation after lunch?" He suggested and Robin agreed as he too had been hungry.

Robin's only thought as he finished his meal was 'Yang wasn't lieing when he said the burgers were good.' It was the first burger that Robin had in months, but boy it was good.

Yang finished his meal not too long after Robin and Mariah just pushed her meal aside as she was full. "Mariah, maybe you should go to the park down the street and let me and Robin talk?" Yang said questioningly. "No daddy, I think I deserve to know what's going on." Mariah replied with a stern look.

Yang just sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to his daughter. He just wasn't sure if she should hear what he's about to talk about. He just decided that if Mariah couldn't handle it, she would leave.

"Well alright then. Anyways, it all started a little over a week ago. Some crazy guy named Red Truman was running for mayor against me and his whole campaign was unsuccessful. Then when the elections came and he lost, he said the people just didn't want someone short to lead them. Next thing I know, Red makes a broadcast warning the citizens that they would soon bow to him. At first I thought he was crazy, but then the few people that did vote for him started to back him up. They tied red clothes to their arms and protested on the streets for a day." Yang stopped for a second to take a drink then continued.

"The next day they all disappeared, and then some of the world government agents warned me that they intercepted messages about Red starting a rebellion against the city. Then, last night a bunch of weapons were stolen from our city's armory. So overnight I had Raft City evacuated." Yang stopped for another drink, he looked really worried.

"Earlier today though, another message was intercepted and in it there was information about their plans. They plan on taking the city, and using city money to build technology that can't detect the energy of Dragon Balls. If you didn't know, Dragon Balls are a myth of secret balls that when gathered together, they can grant a wish. Orange Star City was the last place all of them were together and that's where the city's name comes from." Yang looked up to make sure Robin was still paying attention.

"Anyways, Red plans on finding the Dragon Balls, and he apparently already has a prototype machine that detected energy coming from near Raft Village. I think he's going to move in on the village, and then the city. I've been amassing martial artists from all over the land to help us fight them off because our defenses are crippled with most of our weapons being stolen." Yang sighed as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I really needed to tell someone about what's going on. Thanks for listening Robin and I hope that I've answered any questions you may have." Yang said as he relaxed back into his seat. Mariah just sat there quietly in thought.

"Yeah, that's mostly everything but now there's something more, my grandfather is a master martial artist and I've been studying under him for some time so if you need help, we live at the top of Mount Alf near Raft Village." Robin said hoping that maybe Gohan would've helped defeat the rebels either way.

"If we need any more man power, I'll definitely come get you two personally Robin." Yang said as he looked somewhat hopeful. "Anyways, I think I need to go home and relax a little, I've been way too stressed lately. Are you coming home with me Mariah?" Yang asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go home daddy. Bye Robin, I hope to see you again!" Mariah said cheerfully as she and her father stood up and headed out the door.

Robin just sat there in deep thought for a while. 'Did I do the right thing? Even if this changes history, maybe I should still try to help people.' Robin was there for about ten minutes before deciding to get up and go walk around for a bit.

**This week I have exams so I spent the last few days studying instead of updating. Any ways, I just want to ask if anyone could maybe help me with a better title. Because even though Robin knows about all the main events, he doesn't truly know everything. I just think the story could use a better title but I can't think of one myself. **


	6. Chapter 6

******NatNicole: It won't let me reply to your comment left for a title however, even though Robin lives with Gohan and Goku, Gohan never legally adopted him and Robin didn't change his family name to Son. Also, I don't want to put Robin's name in the title because I want a clever title that would attract curiosity.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**"If we need any more man power, I'll definitely come get you two personally Robin." Yang said as he looked somewhat hopeful. "Anyways, I think I need to go home and relax a little, I've been way too stressed lately. Are you coming home with me Mariah?" Yang asked his daughter.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess I'll go home daddy. Bye Robin, I hope to see you again!" Mariah said cheerfully as she and her father stood up and headed out the door.**_

_**Robin just sat there in deep thought for a while. 'Did I do the right thing? Even if this changes history, maybe I should still try to help people.' Robin was there for about ten minutes before deciding to get up and go walk around for a bit.**_

Chapter 6: Cake and Dojo

Robin was walking down the main street when something caught his attention. Something smelled really good. It was a very sweet scent, but not just one scent, there were several.

This was the first time Robin realized just how much his smelling improved by becoming a saiyan. He could distinguish almost all of the scents. There were fresh cookies, chocolate, vanilla, dough, and icing. He looked around and up the street there was a small building that stood out to him.

The building was pink and white. It looked girly but he knew what it was, a bakery. 'Maybe since today didn't go so well, I could get a small cake for Goku.' Robin took out all the money he had in his pocket and counted 357 zeni.

He walked up the street and stopped outside the bakery, checking to see if it had any prices listed on the window. No such luck however the window did have the name of the bakery on it. Dragon Ball Bakery, how creative. It seemed that everything in this town was named after the Dragon Balls.

Robin decided to enter the bakery to check how much a cake cost. Above the counter where several workers stood, there was a sort of menu for all the different things they made. Robin looked around for the cakes and he found what he was looking for.

The listings were separated between circular and rectangular. They went as followed:

Circular:

8" diameter 250 zeni

10" diameter 290 zeni

12" diameter 350 zeni

14" diameter 390 zeni

16" diameter 435 zeni

Rectangular:

6" by 10" 280 zeni

6" by 12" 320 zeni

8" by 12" 350 zeni

8" by 14" 400 zeni

10" by 16" 500 zeni

12" by 20" 595 zeni

Robin still wasn't quite sure what the exchange rate between zeni and dollars are, but he had a feeling that this place was fairly priced. The diner he ate at had burger combos for 75 zeni, and cakes are normally quite expensive.

Robin decided on getting a circular cake with 10" diameter since he still wanted a bit of money in case he got hungry. There were three other people waiting in line so he stepped behind the last one and waited.

After about ten minutes of waiting, it was his turn to order. The person who was working the cash was turned sideways talking to a coworker. She looked like she was about 15 years old. She had short blond hair and very light blue eyes. She was also, how would you put it, well developed in Robin's opinion. She also looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite put a name to her.

The blond seemed oblivious to Robin checking her out and he thought he was lucky when she didn't see him. Luck wasn't on his side today though as he say her smirk and look at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So what could I get for you, cutie." She said and her other employees started to giggle.

Though Robin had been living in the middle of nowhere for the past couple of months, he didn't forget what being a high school student was like. Robin also supposed that he must still look like he did when he was sixteen and the girl must've thought he was in her age range for dating.

Robin was somewhat put off at her direct flirt but gained his composure quite quickly. He couldn't fall to her even though she was quite the looker. He just went with going for his order and ignoring the fact that she seemed to be eyeing his arms. He didn't have huge muscles but his gi showed off his well defined arms.

"Well I'm looking to get a birthday cake for my little brother." Robin was straight to the point, he couldn't get lost in those pools of blue.

"Anything for you handsome. What kind of cake would you like and what size?" Robin noticed a nametag on her uniform. Her name is Cindy. Cindy was waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Well Cindy, I am going to get a 10" circular cake. Chocolate with vanilla frosting." Robin wasn't sure what kind of cake Goku would like the most but knowing Goku, he'd probably eat anything.

"Well, we currently don't have any 10" circular chocolate cakes at the moment, but if you could come back in about two and a half hours, it should be ready." Robin agreed to this and paid the 290 zeni for the cake.

Just as Robin was about to turn around and head out, a man with blond hair and the same blue eyes walked out of the back. He looked around middle aged and Robin could guess that he was Cindy's dad. Cindy didn't seem to notice he came out though.

"Can't wait to see you later again cutie." Cindy said with a wink. The man just smiled and shook his head. "Honey, how many times do I need to tell you not to flirt with the customers?" Cindy jumped a little at this. "Sorry dad." She squeaked out, obviously embarrassed at being caught again.

Robin just smiled holding back a laugh and walked out of the bakery. Since he had over two hours of time to kill, he decided to go check out a dojo he saw while walking around earlier that day.

It took Robin about twenty minutes of walking but he eventually found the dojo. Once again, this place was named after the Dragon Balls. It's called The Magic Ball Dojo. The letter i in Magic was dotted with a one star Dragon Ball.

It was a nice little touch but the outside of the dojo didn't mean anything about the interior quality. Robin also saw a sign on the window that said free viewing and use of rings. Since he didn't plan on doing much, Robin walked in just to see how the classes were.

On the inside, there were presumably three masters and each one had about 10 kids that looked like preteens to early teens around them. There were also 5 fighting rings in one area and gym equipment in the back corner with a couple of older teens around them.

The was currently only two spars going on in the rings so Robin went up to one of them to watch. There was a kid who was maybe thirteen with black curly hair that was almost an afro. He also had blue eyes. He kind of looked familiar to Robin but not quite enough to name him.

The other fighter looked the same age as the first but he was much shorter. He had slick black hair that was tied down in a braid that reached his mid back. He also looked vaguely familiar but so far, he looked the least familiar to Robin out of just about everyone.

The kid with curly hair was obviously winning and had an air of confidence around him. He seemed like the kind of person who built their ego on winning and thinking that they're the best. The other kid was struggling to block all the hits that the curly haired kid was pounding on him.

Not much longer and the fight will be over. Robin could spot all the errors that each was making and he was judging that neither knows anything about energy.

"Hey Robin, I didn't think I'd see you here." A girl voice said from next to him as someone walked up. Robin turned his head to look to the side and Mariah was there. "Oh hey Mariah, I decided to buy a cake for my little brother and it's only going to be ready in about two hours, so I thought I'd come check out the dojo to waste some time."

As Robin was talking to Mariah, the kid with the curly hair saw them in the corner of his eye. It was no secret that he liked Mariah, but she seemed to be the only one oblivious to him. She was a bit younger than him though.

Anyways, seeing her talk to another guy that wasn't him bothered him. He got angry and punched the person he was fighting so hard it crashed through his defenses and knocked him out.

This caught Robin and Mariah's attention and they looked up to see the kid with the braid on the ground unconscious. The person surveying the match just went up to the kid with curly hair and put his arm up. "It seems Mark has beat Jaguar once again." He announced to the few spectators.

Robin was caught off guard when those two names came up. 'So, that kid is going to turn into Mr. Satan and the other kid is going to responsible for Bio Broly.' Robin could now guess that Mariah will become Videl's mother as he saw Mark walk over while saying hi to Mariah.

"Hey Mark, still not bored of beating up Jaguar yet?" Mariah said sounding kind of unimpressed at the fight. "Well it's not my fault Jaguar doesn't learn his lesson and comes back for more every couple of days." Mark said back while looking over to Robin.

Mark realized that the other guy with spiky hair was quite a bit older than both Mariah and himself but he still felt as though he needed to show him that Mariah was his girl. But before he had a chance to say or do anything, Mariah spoke up.

"So Robin, do you think that you're going to be there whenever the rebels show up?" She asked looking up at Robin. Robin still wasn't quite sure if he should show up to that or not. "If the town needs help, I'll be there." Robin chose the safest answer he could think of without confirming that he'd be there.

Mark was surprised at the fact that this Robin guy was going to be fighting the rebels when him and all the younger martial artist are being forced to stay back incase they're needed one day in the future. "Come on Mariah, you honestly think that this guy could stand up to gunfire? Look at him, compared to all the adults, this guy is a twig."

"Fine then Mark, if you're so confident that this guy can't fight why don't you two have a spar? Also Mark if you lose don't blame it on the fact that you fought Jaguar because you were only in the ring with him for two minutes and I know you didn't waste much energy." Mariah said then looked up at Robin. "So are you up for it Robin?" Mariah was looking at him with pleading eyes, almost as if she wanted Mark to be put in his place.

"Fine I'll do it, but I don't plan on fighting long because I really don't feel like fighting someone who isn't worth my time." Robin played it off perfectly. His plan was to wind up Mark to the point that he's completely blinded by rage, and it seemed it wouldn't take much.

"What do you mean not worth your time? I'm a great fighter! I'm even going to be the best some day. Just you watch you toothpick." Mark was obviously angered. "Well, maybe if you didn't have such stupid hair, people would be able to take you seriously." Robin watched as that was Mark's breaking point.

"THAT"S IT! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Mark yelled furiously as he jumped forward aiming his most powerful kick at Robin's head. Robin simply ducked under the kick and watched as Mark flew past him. Robin grabbed Mark's back leg by the ankle and slammed him over his head to the ground. Robin didn't even use any energy and Mark was out cold.

After about 15 seconds of waiting, Mark came to and looked around in a daze until his eyes landed on Robin. Mark quickly jumped up and got back into a stance. "You caught me off guard but it won't happen again. This time I'll definitely crush you." Mark said confidently as he tried to play off his pain.

Mariah's laughter caught his attention though and he looked over to her. "What's so funny Mariah? You think I can't beat this punk?" Mark asked her slightly annoyed that she would think something like that. "Mark, you already lost the match, you were knocked out for more than ten seconds." Mariah said and started to laugh harder at the distraught look that came upon Mark's face.

"You know, I don't usually insult people because I try to be a neutral person. You however need to learn to control your anger, because if you weren't angry, you'd of realized that going straight for a knock out on the first hit wasn't such a good plan." Robin told Mark as he turned round and jumped out of the ring. "Next time someone insults you before or during a match, don't take it to heart because it could just be part of their strategy."

Robin was now standing next to the ring waiting for a response from Mark. All he got though was a muttered "Whatever" as Mark turned around and went over to one of the groups that surrounded a sensei.

"It's about time he took a blow to his ego, I was starting to think it might start to cause trouble, but I think he'll be calmer for a while. Thanks Robin." Mariah said as she walked over to another fight that just started.

Robin looked over at a clock that was on the wall closest to him. He still had an hour and a half to kill. 'What else is there to do in this town?' He questioned himself consciously.


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Robin was now standing next to the ring waiting for a response from Mark. All he got though was a muttered "Whatever" as Mark turned around and went over to one of the groups that surrounded a sensei.**_

_**"It's about time he took a blow to his ego, I was starting to think it might start to cause trouble, but I think he'll be calmer for a while. Thanks Robin." Mariah said as she walked over to another fight that just started.**_

_**Robin looked over at a clock that was on the wall closest to him. He still had an hour and a half to kill. 'What else is there to do in this town?' He questioned himself consciously.**_

Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm Part One

Robin wasn't quite sure what to do to pass the rest of the time. 'This town is kind of bland. Not much to do around here.' Robin was tucked away into his thoughts as he strolled around, not really paying attention to where he's going.

When Robin walked up to a corner, instead of turning he decided to look around. Across the street from the corner was a dog park. The outer edge of the park was blocked by trees, but it seemed like a nice place. Robin always loved animals and he even had two dogs and a cat before the incident that brought him here. And so Robin crossed the street and went into the park.

The park was surprisingly big considering that fact that it's in the middle of town. There were also a lot of trees and paths all around the outer parts of the park. There was a small lake/pond in the middle area of the park and a fair amount of people were here.

Robin started to walk through the park, looking around at all the dogs. Most of them were smaller dogs but a few people had larger ones. There was even a pair of kids chasing after what looked like a Saint Bernard. Something about the kids caught Robin's attention. Their hair seemed familiar as they ran by him following the dog. There was a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy.

Robin decided not to ponder on it too much though. Robin's been seeing so many familiar looking people that he just wants to sit back and relax for a while. So that's what he does as he sits on a bench near the water.

Robin just sat there for maybe ten minutes, watching people jog by with their dogs, and sometimes he'd spot a child getting dragged behind a larger dog. All in all, it was really peaceful, and Robin realized that these are the kinds of things to hold close right before war breaks out. Most of the adults around here probably know about the war, but all the children just seem to be enjoying their selves.

That's when Robin came up with a great idea. He pulled his book bag of his shoulders and put it on the ground in front of him. He then opened it up and dug through the stuff that was in it until he grabbed what he wanted and pulled it out.

The object was his EOS 5D Mark III Cannon Camera. It was brand new as his parents bought it for him right before the school year started. Since his parents wanted him to take part in at least one extra-curricular thing at school, he decided to try and become a reporter for the school news club. But that never got to happen and Robin never had a chance to use his camera.

Well from today and onwards, Robin vowed to always keep his camera and extra batteries with him at all times. Because from now until the day he finds a way home, he's going to document every event that occurs to the eventual Z Fighters.

He's also going to get at least one picture with every person he meets so that he never forgets them. This means that before he leaves today, he's going to take a picture of Mariah and her father Yang. He might even get a picture of Mark and Cindy just for fun.

As Robin was putting his camera back into his back pack, his sensitive ears picked up on a noise coming from the trees. He focused in on it and he deduced that it was someone crying. Most likely a kid and the kid's energy seemed to be all alone.

Robin looked around and nobody else seemed to notice someone was missing and nobody was heading in the direction of the crying. Robin decided that maybe he could save this child some suffering and hope that the outcome doesn't affect the future. Robin strongly doubted that him finding a child lost in a park early than someone else would make too much of an impact.

Robin stood up and started walking in the direction of the crying. It wasn't too far from where he was sitting but other people were closer. It seems that his hearing really is a lot better than normal humans.

As Robin got closer, that crying didn't seem to get much louder. When he eventually made it to the kid, she wasn't really crying too loudly, but instead she was just sniffling and crying to hold in her cries. Robin was astounded and how good his hearing was.

He also noticed that this little girl was the same blond girl that ran by him with the black haired kid earlier. "Excuse me, but are you lost?" Robin asked with a gentle voice. He was never too good with kids but this one needed help.

The little girl looked up and he got a good look at her eyes. They were icy blue, and her face and eyes seemed almost pointy. She her hair cut is what looked the most familiar to Robin though. "Y-yes, my b-brother ran after Russell and didn't w-wait for m-me." She said as her voice kept wavering.

"Well how about I help you find your brother okay?" Robin asked her. She brightened up almost instantly. "Thank you! You're a lot nicer than meanie older people and all the other kids." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Well thank you. My name is Robin by the way, what's your name?" He asked looking down at her. If she looked familiar, maybe Robin would know her with her name. "My name is Lazuli. My brother is Lapis but he doesn't answer back when I yell his name." She said looking down at the ground sadly.

'Hmm, Lazuli and Lapis are some unique names for people. The kids are most likely twins. Who from the show are twins?' Robin suddenly had a surprised look wash over his face as the only answer he could come up with shocked him. The kids are Androids 17 and 18.

"What's wrong Robin, you're making a weird face." Lazuli asked him. "It's nothing. Now why do we start looking?" Robin said as he regained his composure. Lazuli just smiled up at him and they both started to walk to the open.

After forty five minutes of walking around looking for Lapis, Robin and Lazuli found him and their dog Russell when they ran out of the trees and into the open. It was kind of funny to Robin because Lapis was riding Russell like a horse.

"Brother, I found you!" Lazuli said cheerfully as she ran up to Lapis and Russell. It was the first time Robin got a good look at Lapis. He had the same colour of icy blue eyes and the same shape of face. Robin now knew that these kids were definitely going to become androids.

"Hey guy, thanks for helping my sister, she's really shy around people and doesn't like them too much. So if you didn't help her I don't know what would've happened." Lapis spoke up to thank Robin. "So where are your parents?" Robin just needed some sort of information to understand their lives better.

"Well our mommy and daddy are at home putting stuff away. Were moving to North City tomorrow so my and brother ran to the park with Russell because we want to stay." Lazuli said. "I hate people and North City has even more people so I don't want to go there." Lazuli looked like she was about to cry again.

"Hey sis, don't worry. Maybe there are more people like this guy in North City." Lapis said trying to cheer up his sister. "You think so brother?" She asked and Lapis just nodded his head with a smile. "I also heard that there is a big forest around North City so maybe I can actually become a park ranger when I'm older." Lapis said and Lazuli just smiled more.

"Well we need to go home now, good bye person who helped my sister." Lapis said as he and his sister were about to leave. "Wait a second, do you mind if I take a picture of you two and Russell?" Robin asked them as he wanted to start with the pictures now. "Okay." The two of them said at the same time.

So that was Robin's first picture and he looked at the screen of the camera as the kids walked away. It was Lapis sitting on top of Russell with Lazuli standing next to them. They both had bright cheerful smiles on their faces and this was one picture that Robin would need to keep until the day that Krillin marries Eighteen.

**So not too long ago in an interview, Akira Toriyama said that Seventeen and Eighteen's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. He also said that when Seventeen is revived after the defeat of cell, he becomes a park ranger, gets married and adopts two kids. I decided to put them in this chapter to maybe give a little more depth to the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**"Well we need to go home now, good bye person who helped my sister." Lapis said as he and his sister were about to leave. "Wait a second, do you mind if I take a picture of you two and Russell?" Robin asked them as he wanted to start with the pictures now. "Okay." The two of them said at the same time.**_

_**So that was Robin's first picture and he looked at the screen of the camera as the kids walked away. It was Lapis sitting on top of Russell with Lazuli standing next to them. They both had bright cheerful smiles on their faces and this was one picture that Robin would need to keep until the day that Krillin marries Eighteen.**_

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm Part Two

Now that quite a bit of time passed, Robin decided to walk back to the bakery hoping that the cake would be ready by the time he gets there. One problem was he couldn't quite remember where the bakery was so he had to back track to the dojo.

Once he was at the dojo he started going in the direction that he remembered walking from the bakery. To his surprise he could remember almost every step. 'Strange, how can I remember this path so vividly?' Robin thought to himself as he walked down the street.

He then realized that he could remember almost every moment of every day since he was turned into a saiyan. 'Maybe saiyans have photographic memories to help them remember their own mistakes in battle and to help them be better warriors.' Robin wasn't really sure since that wasn't something talked about in the manga or anime so he decided to just throw the thought aside for another day.

'But wait, if I have a photographic memory, why couldn't I remember exactly where the bakery was? Was it because I didn't pay much attention to any of the other buildings?' Robin had plenty of questions that he couldn't really answer.

He was so deep in thought though that he walked right past the bakery. He only realized this when the wind changed directions and he could smell the baking sweets. He looked up and noticed that he was half way down the street from the bakery and turned around hoping no one saw him. Robin was a fairly outgoing person but he was easily embarrassed at being caught messing up just about anything.

When he walked into the bakery, he looked up to a clock and saw that he was about five minutes early and Cindy wasn't near the counter. He went and sat down at a small table in the corner of the bakery and decided to wait a while and if Cindy didn't pop up somewhere around the shop, he would go ask another worker.

He seemed quite lucky though when after only three minutes, Cindy walked out from the back area of the bakery and looked around. She spotted Robin and smiled while holding up a cake for him to see. Robin guessed that it was the cake he ordered so he got up and walked over to the counter.

The caked seemed smaller than Robin thought it would've been but it was only for Goku so it might be enough. It had primarily white vanilla frosting on it but around the edge of the cake on the bottom and top, there was blue frosting.

"I hope you think this is good enough, because since you're so handsome I made the entire cake by myself." Cindy said with pride. "Yeah, it looks great, I'm sure it tastes good too just by the looks of it. My little brother should love it." Robin said in an approving tone.

"So would you like any writing on it? There's no extra cost." Cindy asked Robin. "Umm… sure, just put Happy Birthday Goku on it with matching blue writing." Robin said, he wasn't much of a cake expert but if the writing was anything but a matching blue, it might look weird.

Cindy just took out a tube from under the counter and started writing on it. The blue was almost the exact same colour as the blue around the edges. "So how do you spell Goku?" Cindy asked as she finished the writing Birthday. "It's spelled G-O-K-U." Robin said and Cindy wrote that under the word Birthday.

"Well the cake is done now, would you like it in a carry box or simply a plastic container?" Cindy asked as she walked a few feet over to the boxes and plastics. "I'll take it in a carry box but before you pack it, since you made the whole cake by yourself, do you mind if I take a picture of you with it?" Robin asked somewhat awkwardly since she wasn't simply a small child who would say yes to anything.

"Sure, but only if you call me beautiful." Cindy said with a smirk as a flustered looked came over Robin's face. All the nearby workers rolled their eyes and shook their heads while holding down giggles. That was when Robin realized Cindy was serious.

"Fine, you're beautiful." Robin said somewhat hesitantly while a small blush started to come across his cheeks, but he pushed back the blush before someone noticed it and he reached into his back pack and took out his camera.

"How's my hair?" Cindy asked him as she picked up the cake. "It's fine." Robin said as he hid his face behind the camera about to take the picture. A frown came on Cindy's face though so he looked up at her. "Just fine?" She asked him. "Ugh… you're hair's perfect." Robin said somewhat annoyed at how she's forcing him to compliment her.

"That's what I like to hear." Cindy said as she smiled brightly and held up the cake in front of her. Robin took the picture and started to chuckle at Cindy's personality. Robin then took the cake from Cindy and was about to turn and leave when Cindy stopped him at the last second.

"Before you leave, what's your name?" She asked him. 'I suppose it won't hurt to tell her.' Robin thought to himself as he looked up at her. "It's Robin." He said and turned around to walk out. "I hope you come back soon Robin." He could hear Cindy say as he stepped out the door with the boxed cake in his hands.

'Now I just need to find a place to fly up without being noticed and head home.' Robin thought to himself as he walked down the street. He eventually found an ally and when he sensed that no one was nearby he shot p into the sky and started flying in the direction of home.

* * *

Robin flew home at a slower pace than when he flew to Orange Star City. This time he decided to enjoy the view of the land instead of push himself to his flying limit. He could already feel that his ki had increased lightly since earlier that day so he thought that one day of less training than usual wouldn't hurt.

Robin landed on that path in the forest about a quarter of a mile away from home and by the time he made it home, it was around supper time. As he walked up the hill to the small house, he could smell fish cooking and he saw Goku shadow sparring and going through his stances.

Goku heard Robin walking when he was about halfway up the hill and he turned around to go greet him. "Hey big brother! You were gone longer than a little while so grandpa started making supper without you." Goku said as he ran down the hill to get to Robin.

"Hey what's that?" Goku asked as he pointed at the box in Robin's hand. "It's a surprise for later after supper Goku." Robin said as he continued walking up the hill. "Why don't you go continue your training while I go talk to grandpa okay?" Robin suggested and Goku agreed and ran back up the hill to continue going through his stances.

Robin walked around to the other side of the house and saw Gohan roasting a fish over a fire. "It's about time you return, you find out anything?" Gohan asked Robin before he had time to say anything though Gohan noticed the box in his hand. "Oh, what do you have there?" Gohan asked forgetting about his previous question.

"It's a cake for Goku, since today didn't turn out how we wanted I thought I'd get him something." Robin said as he handed the box to Gohan. "You think you could hold onto it, I'm going to go train a bit with Goku." Robin said as the news he had from the city slipped his mind completely.

Robin walked to the other side of the house and he started sparring with Goku. They sparred for about twenty minutes when Gohan hit his gong to let them know supper was ready.

The rest of the day was quite peaceful, and all worries about anything left Robin's mind when he saw how happy Goku was. Especially when Goku tasted the cake, he was so joyful. All the while, Robin was taking pictures.

One picture was of Goku trying to shove the entire cake in his mouth with Gohan next to him laughing. The next was Goku opening a present with a new gi inside of it that Robin helped Gohan make. It was the same colours as his old one, but slightly larger. The last photo was all three of them sitting around a fire, Gohan was smiling happily while looking down at Goku, Goku was laughing at something and Robin was looking up at the camera making sure it's pointing in the right direction.

That night, everyone went to bed in a blissful mood. In the morning however, Robin knew he would need to talk to Gohan about the rebellion but he decided not to let it worry him too much. Tonight was a final night of peace before all focus went into the rebellion. After all the friends Robin made today, he felt defending them should be a top priority.


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**The rest of the day was quite peaceful, and all worries about anything left Robin's mind when he saw how happy Goku was. Especially when Goku tasted the cake, he was so joyful. All the while, Robin was taking pictures.**_

_**One picture was of Goku trying to shove the entire cake in his mouth with Gohan next to him laughing. The next was Goku opening a present with a new gi inside of it that Robin helped Gohan make. It was the same colours as his old one, but slightly larger. The last photo was all three of them sitting around a fire, Gohan was smiling happily while looking down at Goku, Goku was laughing at something and Robin was looking up at the camera making sure it's pointing in the right direction.**_

_**That night, everyone went to bed in a blissful mood. In the morning however, Robin knew he would need to talk to Gohan about the rebellion but he decided not to let it worry him too much. Tonight was a final night of peace before all focus went into the rebellion. After all the friends Robin made today, he felt defending them should be a top priority.**_

Chapter 9: War

The next morning, Robin was surprised to find out that all three of them had slept in. Usually Robin would wake up around four or five in the morning but today, it was almost noon. Like usual though, he was the first to wake up.

He also felt quite good and well rested and everything seemed so peaceful, but it quickly went away for Robin when he remembered about needing to talk to Gohan. He decided that he would wait until later in the day to talk to Gohan and went outside to go train by the lake.

He wasn't in too much of a mood to train though and instead just meditated and practiced controlling his energy. He could feel his growing at a tremendous rate the last few months but lately it started to slow down as he hasn't had much of a chance to challenge himself.

He guessed that when he first started to learn how to use energy, it increased rapidly because each day he pushed himself more, but lately pushing himself is starting to become more difficult because he wasn't sure how to do so.

He also knew that he was a long way from mastering ki, but he knew that at the moment, he was probably one of the strongest on the planet due to the simple fact that he could use energy. Robin didn't think he was quite at Kami's level of power yet or even Popo's, but he thought he could probably take on Roshi.

Today however, he couldn't push himself at all. He just couldn't seem to focus. His thoughts and feeling were at war with each other and he didn't know what to do. 'Should I just go ahead and go defend Orange Star City? Or should I simply disappear for a few days and let it run its course?' Robin couldn't decide on what to do.

He felt as though now that he had the power to defend people that he should do it, it's mostly the future outcome that has him worried. So instead of getting training done, Robin sat there cross legged and floating while looking at his hands in deep thought.

After a little while Robin's thoughts started to shift to himself and what has happened. Each day he missed his family more and more, but each day he also got attached to his new life more and more. Robin moved his gaze over to his left hand. All the veins in his hand up to his elbow were darkened and contrasted a lot with his skin tone.

'Is this a blessing, or is it a bad thing.' Robin thought about his scarred arm and the lightning strike. 'Will this be here forever to remind me of my old life? Or is it there to taunt me that I can't see my family when I want?' Robin just couldn't think of why this happened to him.

Before he could ponder on it even further though, a voice came from someone that snuck up on him. "Something seems to have you worried Robin." Gohan said with his ever gentle voice. The fact that the voice seemed to come out of nowhere scared Robin and he fell out of the air onto his butt.

"How could you tell?" Robin asked while looking at him sheepishly. "You would've heard me coming from a hundred feet away had you been in a proper mindset." Gohan replied. "Why don't you tell me about what has you worried?" He asked and looked down to Robin who was now sitting comfortably on the ground while looking towards the water.

"Well yesterday while I was in the city, I found out about a Rebellion that's most likely going to happen soon. Apparently some guy named Red Truman lost an election for mayor of the city and he got his voters to join him in taking over the city. They robbed the armory and now, Orange Star City is relying on teams of martial artists and people with whatever weapons they still have to stop the Rebellion." Robin paused to take a breath and look up at Gohan to see if he was paying attention.

"Well, while I was in the city, I met some friendly people and now I feel that I should join the City to help defend them. And I may have also told the Mayor that you too are a martial artist. The problem is, I don't know if I should help or not since it may affect the future which I really don't want to change." Robin finished and looked at Gohan for insight or an answer.

"Well I think that defending those who you care about is more important during the present than setting them up for the future." Gohan said. "Anyways, Goku's still sleeping but he'll probably be up soon and lunch will also be ready soon. I'll send Goku down to fetch you when it's ready." Gohan said as he turned to walk away.

'Maybe I should defend the city, and then start training twice as hard in case things start to move to far from their tracks. Maybe I can even make the future more peaceful than it should be. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do!' Robin thought to himself with new resolve and stood up instantly to train.

'If I can't raise be energy level too much by simply controlling it, maybe I should develop some new techniques to burn up my ki faster than flying and make myself more versatile.' Robin thought to himself as he stood there and called upon his ki.

The first thing he tried was to make large ki balls and control their directions while constantly summoning more of them. He quickly realized though that the size didn't necessarily increase their strength.

He then tried to create an energy wave and launched it at the lake but he could only seem to create inconsistent orbs of energy. 'Strange, how am I supposed to make a constant flow of energy?' Robin thought to himself as he tried shifting his energy around inside.

He then supercharged his arms and created a ball in each hand. Next he connected his hands and fused both energies together and that's when he couldn't hold on to it any longer and he blasted it out of his hands and created a somewhat consistent beam.

'Maybe I could try practicing that one more but for now maybe I should leave it be.' Robin thought as he looked at the lake and realized that he blasted some of the trees on the other side of it.

Robin also knew that he could use ki to power his punches and kicks, but he wanted to be able to super power them. He thought back to the blast he just created and right before he let it go, his arms were glowing.

'If I could use that without letting go of the energy, maybe I could use it to make explosive punches or something. Maybe if I could also find a way to charge my legs without flying that could be useful too.'

Robin continued training by practicing to charge his arms and creating blasts, and before he knew it he could sense Goku running though the forest towards him. SO he decided to stop training and sat down next to the water before Goku got to him.

When he sat down though, he realized that he may have overdone himself when he almost passed out from exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll train my sensing abilities instead.' Robin thought to himself as the exhaustion wasn't fun.

He could hear Goku run through the forest and onto the grass before he yelled. "Big Brother, the food is ready! So come on, I'm hungry!" Goku said impatiently. 'Hunger over everything.' Robin thought to himself with a chuckle as he forced himself self up and walked through the trees slowly after Goku.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly as Robin decided to relax for the rest of the day. Goku continued his own training under Gohan's watchful eye and Gohan went about doing his usual things.

The next two days after Robin's visit to the city went by almost the same way but Robin got back to waking up early and practicing energy waves while getting better at sensing and controlling energy.

Goku continued on like nothing was different and Gohan went about his days normally also but without Robin realizing it, Gohan kept his eye on him too. Gohan was actually quite worried about Robin, being away from home so long could definitely ware someone down. That along with Robin wanting to be a defender couldn't be too good for his health in Gohan's opinion.

Gohan however decided to keep his thoughts to himself until Robin felt more comfortable with speaking about his past. Gohan noticed that it was something Robin avoided talking about.

The third morning after Robin's trip was when things changed. Robin woke up that morning just a little bit later than usual, Gohan and Goku were already awake and things seemed normal at first. When Robin walked out of the small house though, he noticed that Gohan wasn't around and he couldn't sense him anywhere near.

"Big Brother, you're finally awake! Do you want to spar with me?" Goku asked him as he was shadow sparring and going through his moves. "Not right now Goku. Do you know where Grandpa went?" Robin asked him.

"I don't know, he said he was going for a walk a little while ago and he's not home yet." Goku said and looking a little disappointed that Robin didn't want to spar with him. "I'll spar with you later today Goku, but right now I'm going to go find Grandpa.

Robin wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling, he also wasn't sure why he went in the direction of Raft Village but once he was out of eyesight of Goku, he blasted off into the air at top speed.

* * *

He arrived at Raft village in roughly 5 minutes since it was only a mile away, but once he got there his stomach dropped. The whole village and the surrounding forest were obliterated. He saw a lot more smoke about 4 miles away and could even hear loud bangs coming from the direction.

He blasted towards the smoke and got there in a little less than 15 minutes as he really pushed himself. He saw a lot of people in uniforms with guns slowly gaining ground towards the village and there were several groups of people without weapons running through the crowds of soldiers beating them up. Robin looked away though when he saw several of the men get shot.

He continued through for the next mile and landed outside of what looked like a barrack. He noticed a big red cross on a similar building nearby and he noticed a smaller building with a satellite dish on top of it. He walked over to it assuming that it was the command post and he walked in without a knock.

The Mayor was standing there looking of a guys shoulder to a screen with a worried look on his face. Robin walked over to him and made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Yang looked up and when he saw Robin his face brightened a bit. "Robin, I wasn't sure if you'd show up or not but it's good that you did. Were losing pretty badly and we need people to help evacuate the city, I fear that we won't be able to keep up our defenses much longer." Yang said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takosi, but I would rather go to the front lines right now, I fear that my Grandfather might be out there and I need to find him." Robin said as he wasn't good enough at sensing to figure out where Gohan was in the mix of people.

"Hmm, might I ask what his name is Robin?" Yang said as he walked over to a list of volunteers that he seemingly made. "His name is Son Gohan." Robin said. "Ah yes, he was sent to the front lines saying he refused to take any other position on the battle field. You should be able to find him with a group of fighters wearing purple outfits.

Robin nodded and ran out the door and blasted off into the sky towards the battlefield. When he got there, he saw a lot of people lying on the ground dead and almost puked at the sight. He decided to tough through it though and ran off to the side where he saw a group of purple.

He got over there just in time to see Gohan blast away several rebels with a Kamehameha wave. Gohan seemed to be in fighter mode though as the second he finished his blast he started jumping around and taking out a lot of soldiers.

Robin ran towards Gohan but the second he got close a huge mortar landed between him and Gohan and he felt Gohan's ki drop and everything seemed to freeze for Robin before the smoke cleared. He wasn't sure if Gohan was dead or alive but he'd be damned if he didn't avenge him.

He instantly powered up and could feel more power than he ever had before and blasted through the smoke at an incredibly quick pace and took of almost twenty soldiers before the smoke cleared. He then summoned a storm of ki balls and blasted them across the field into about 50 soldiers. None of them were dead but they were out of the fight for good.

Robin then looked back at Gohan and noticed he was still alive but only barely. He ran over to him instantly now that the area they were in was cleared out. "Gohan, you're going to be okay, I'll bring you to the medical barrack and you'll be fine alright?" Robin said as he was somewhat panicked.

The other fighters around him walked over to him and one of them spoke up. "We'll take him to the medical barrack, it's obvious that you're one of the best fighters here." Robin looked down at Gohan. "Don't worry about me Robin, it'll take more than that to kill me." Gohan said while mustering a small smile.

Robin just nodded at him and watched several fighters carry him off in the direction of the small base that was set up. He then turned around to look at the battle and realized that it may take a while before he was done fighting for the day.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But I may or may not have messed up my wrist while playing baseball and I couldn't type for almost a week. Now some true action starts and we get to see a bit more of what kind of person Robin is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Robin then looked back at Gohan and noticed he was still alive but only barely. He ran over to him instantly now that the area they were in was cleared out. "Gohan, you're going to be okay, I'll bring you to the medical barrack and you'll be fine alright?" Robin said as he was somewhat panicked.**_

_**The other fighters around him walked over to him and one of them spoke up. "We'll take him to the medical barrack, it's obvious that you're one of the best fighters here." Robin looked down at Gohan. "Don't worry about me Robin, it'll take more than that to kill me." Gohan said while mustering a small smile.**_

_**Robin just nodded at him and watched several fighters carry him off in the direction of the small base that was set up. He then turned around to look at the battle and realized that it may take a while before he was done fighting for the day.**_

Chapter 10: Red Ribbon Rebels

Robin was unsure of what to do next. The surge of power he just had at the sight of Gohan was worn off, and he didn't know where to start fighting next. He knew he needed to defend the city though so he decided to just rush off into the fray.

He first went over to a group of fighters who were getting surrounded. He even saw one of them get shot. Before even thinking about how to handle this, he charged up his fists and ran in there knocking each soldier out with a single punch.

There were a lot of rebels though, and it was almost hard to tell the difference between who to attack sometimes. He normally just went for the guys holding the guns but he almost attacked one of the city's defenders because he had a weapon.

Robin then realized that all the rebels were wearing a red ribbon on their left arms. 'Good, now I don't need to worry. Just need to focus on the red armbands. But there's so many, how should I handle this?' Robin didn't have time to think much more though as an explosion went off near him and he ran over to it.

"Ahh!" Robin could hear people's screams of agony as they lost limbs due to the explosion. He looked up and saw a bunker in the distance firing mortars. He ran off to it and decided that he would start from their back lines and work his way up.

He rushed through several rebels and knocking most of them out by the time he got to the mortar. Instead of being stealthy, he just jumped in and knocked out all the soldiers before they even knew what hit him.

"Now what should I do with this?" Robin asked himself aloud while examining the mortar cannon. Robin just shrugged and charged up a blast and destroyed it. He looked over to each side and realized there are six more mortars, three on each side of him.

'Darn, I don't know if I have enough energy to take out all six of them the way I took this one out. Maybe I shouldn't blast them to pieces.' Robin thought to himself as he jumped out of the bunker he was in and ran off to the right.

He took out the next two mortar teams and simply bent the mortar cannons so that they are unusable. The last team on the right though had noticed the lack of other mortars and saw Robin before he was done with the second team.

"Stop the mortar men, looks like we have a trouble maker!" The man in charge of that team yelled. The men in the bunker all stopped and picked up whatever gun they had and waited for their general's signal.

When Robin hopped out of the bunker he didn't expect to be shot at instantly as he thought he was fast enough to not be noticed. He ducked back into the bunker to think about what he should do as bullets flew over him.

'It seems that I can see the bullets but I still don't know if I'm fast enough to dodge them. Well, if Goku could take a bullet to the head at age eleven by Bulma, then I think I should be fine.' Robin thought to himself as he jumped out and ran at the next bunker at top speed.

The rebels almost couldn't see him and when most of them stopped firing to reload, Robin shot a ki ball into the bunker as a distraction. He jumped into the bunker while it was still filled with smoke from the ki ball's explosion and he knocked out all the rebels as quickly as he could. He then took car of the mortar cannon.

'I need to go faster, the rebels are still gaining ground and I can constantly sense people's energy disappearing. Damn, how should I go about this?' Robin thought when he got a good idea. 'Maybe I could try a ki beam.'

Robin looked up and realized that if he could control the beam enough to curve it, he could take out all the cannons without killing the rebels. Robin refused to draw blood, but he was still worried since he hasn't practiced beams too much.

He charged up both of his hands and a reddish orange glow lit them up. Over the last few days, he realized that the stronger his beam got, the brighter it got. The colour wasn't like a blast he recognized from, the series so he even gave it a name.

"Fire Buster!" Robin yelled as he put his hands together and shot the beam off towards the cannons. 'Damn that sounds cheesy when yelled out loud.' Robin thought to himself while concentrating on the direction of the blast.

He was struggling with it since he never tried curving it before but he still managed to hit all three of the mortars. He also knocked out all the rebels in the bunkers at the same time and he hoped that none of them were dead.

After he took care of all the mortars, Robin felt drained and he even had trouble standing up. 'Shit, I think I over did it a little.' Robin thought to himself as he fell to his knees and sat there resting for a few seconds.

He knew he had to get up and fight some more though so he forced himself up and he climbed out of the bunker only to realize just how much ground the Rebels gained but they seemed to have slowed down tremendously since there were no more mortars.

Robin looked around for a few seconds and decided to run towards a group of fighters wearing orange since they seemed to be having difficulty the most. He fought through the Rebels through the back and within a minute with the help of the other fighters, another thirty rebels were down.

For the next fifteen minutes, Robin was running from group to group and taking out plenty of rebels without using anymore energy. He was almost starting to feel less tired.

Once most of the rebels were fought off, the rest of them started to run off. Robin thought they were surrendering but he was severely wrong. The rest of them grouped up and started firing from behind the tree line.

Robin noticed that most of the fighters were in rough shape and a lot of them were getting shot. Robin didn't have time to react though as after a few seconds, he could hear rumbling in the distance. Suddenly, three tanks came through the trees and that's where most of the fighters started to back off and regroup at the base.

Robin decided not to back away with them though and watched as the tanks slowly rolled towards the city. He knew he needed to do something. He was sure the fighters had some sort of backup plan but he wasn't going to let anymore die because he couldn't do anything.

Robin started to feeling angered once again mostly because he couldn't do anything and he could feel the power he felt when Gohan got hit. He felt surged and ready. He looked down at his hands and noticed he had a light blue aura around him.

'Strange, isn't there usually a white or yellow aura for saiyans?' Robin thought to himself. He chose to let the question go though as he rushed over to the tanks that were now about 20 feet in front of him.

He put his hands straight out started to charge the most powerful ki balls that he possibly could. They had a blue colour, similar to his aura and he shot two out to hit the front of the tanks on the sides. The tanks flipped over and their cannons flew off.

The last remaining tank was now only ten feet away from him and it blasted him. Robin didn't feel it though and all it did was burn off his gi top. Robin slowly walked up to the tank and picked it up from the front and flipped it over.

At the sight of this, the rebels finally surrendered and some ran away. Robin could hear cheering in the distance but he suddenly felt his power leave him and he fell backwards and passed out on the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing though was a helicopter in the sky.

**This chapter might not be as long as some of the others, but I felt it would be better to end it when the action ends instead of completely splitting the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**He put his hands straight out started to charge the most powerful ki balls that he possibly could. They had a blue colour, similar to his aura and he shot two out to hit the front of the tanks on the sides. The tanks flipped over and their cannons flew off.**_

_**The last remaining tank was now only ten feet away from him and it blasted him. Robin didn't feel it though and all it did was burn off his gi top. Robin slowly walked up to the tank and picked it up from the front and flipped it over.**_

_**At the sight of this, the rebels finally surrendered and some ran away. Robin could hear cheering in the distance but he suddenly felt his power leave him and he fell backwards and passed out on the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing though was a helicopter in the sky.**_

Chapter 11: The Hospital

Robin's entire upper body was burning, but not to the point that it was unbearable. He could tell that he wasn't in his bed at Gohan's place. He honestly didn't know where he was. He only woke up a few minutes ago but when he opened his eyes, he instantly closed them because it was way too bright.

Robin cracked one of his eyes open just enough to see and when he looked around, he could only deduce that he was in a hospital considering all the equipment in the room. He turned his head to the side and saw a curtain blocking his view.

'There's probably someone else behind that curtain. But why am I here? The last thing I remember is tanks and then a blue aura but after that I can't remember what happened. There's also a picture of a helicopter in my mind but I can't put everything together.'

Robin's thoughts were stopped short though when someone near him spoke up. "Ah, you're finally awake." It was a cheery somewhat high-pitched voice. Robin looked up and he guessed that the person in front of his bed was a nurse.

The person was a female but she looked quite young to be qualified for a nursing job. She looked maybe 18 or 19 years old. She had big green eyes and dark brown hair. Robin didn't recognize her at all. The girl started to blush and Robin realized he had just been staring at her.

"How long have I been out?" Robin asked her while looking around the room as it felt a bit awkward. "Not that long, only about fifteen hours. You were picked up by a news copter at around five yesterday and it's currently 8:23 am." She replied.

"Do you know if a person named Son Gohan was brought here?" Robin asked her as he felt too drained to sense for him. "Hmm... yeah he's right over here behind this curtain. Do you know him or something?" She asked him while looking at the person behind the other curtain.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive grandfather." Robin said back to her while moving to the side of the bed to try and get up. "Oh, well we didn't know that. We have no information on you besides your name as Robin. Also I wouldn't advise you to get up. You took a tank blast dead on yesterday." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Robin said as he hopped of the bed. He felt a little bit off balance but quickly righted himself and walked around the bed to go see how Gohan was doing. When he walked past the girl she squealed.

Robin turned around to see what was wrong but she was just looking at him weirdly. "What's that dragging on the floor behind you?" She asked while simply pointing at the floor. Robin looked down behind himself and realized his tail was unwrapped from his body.

"That's just my tail." Robin said while he tried to lift it up to wrap it back around his waist. He had gotten used to simply having it around his waist under his gi but he was currently wearing just his gi pants with a hospital gown on as a shirt. Right now though, he couldn't even find the strength to lift his tail so he just gave up and went to sit next to Gohan's bed.

Gohan was awake but he seemed somewhat dazed. Robin noticed the needle feeding a liquid into his blood and he guessed that Gohan must've been hit harder than it looked when it happened. "Good work out there Robin. The whole city seems to be talking about you." Gohan said.

Robin was caught off guard at this statement. He saw a radio next to Gohan's bed and that answered how Gohan would know. "Why are they talking about me?" Robin asked him curiously. "To the people, you saved their city and many of their people's lives. Everything was also captured on video by several news copters.

This worried Robin slightly as he realized how much he was already starting to rewrite history. But that's why he's been training. If it's possible for him to become the strongest fighter, maybe he could make sure things happen the way they should.

"Robin, do you think you could return home today and see how Goku is doing. I'm worried about him." Gohan asked Robin. "I completely forgot about him, but yeah, I'll go home later and make sure he's alright."

"Good, because I'm probably only getting out and going home tomorrow. Also, if Goku is fine, you should return to the city. I think they are holding a city-wide celebration and giving the remaining fighters medals. Leave Goku home though, he doesn't need to know about war yet." Robin only nodded at Gohan's wishes.

It was then that Robin's stomach rumbled. He found a nurse and got directions to the hospital's cafeteria and stuffed his face to his heart's content.

When he was done eating, he was given a t-shirt and then discharged himself from the hospital. There were a lot of people walking around the streets and there were a lot of celebrations happening. Loud music was playing everywhere and every person Robin walked by looked at him, and started to whisper about him.

He subconsciously wrapped his tail around his waist under the t-shirt he was wearing. He wished he could hide the bandages that were wrapped around his arms. He wasn't used to all this attention and he felt that he shouldn't be such a center of attention.

Robin was looking around for a quiet alley or somewhere to take flight since he felt most of his energy had returned after eating. He finally found himself in a quieter part of the city. He quickly found out that it was quiet because all the people here were around memorials for the fallen fighters and everyone was mourning.

It made Robin feel somewhat depressed and he felt bad about not being able to save everyone. However he was always one that understood that you couldn't save everyone no matter how hard you tried. Every war and battle has casualties. He felt that it's his job to lower the casualties but not necessarily save everyone.

Though he still felt guilty, he knew he would move on. He finally found himself at the edge of the city and he took off into the air since he couldn't sense anyone nearby.

He could fly even faster and easier than the day before and at the rate he's flying. He guessed it would only take about twenty minutes to get home.

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out and I'm sorry that it's so short and kind of useless for moving to story forward. I just wanted to get something out. I've been having trouble finding the right way to word things and even though I know where the story is going, I still find it hard to write it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**It made Robin feel somewhat depressed and he felt bad about not being able to save everyone. However he was always one that understood that you couldn't save everyone no matter how hard you tried. Every war and battle has casualties. He felt that it's his job to lower the casualties but not necessarily save everyone.**_

_**Though he still felt guilty, he knew he would move on. He finally found himself at the edge of the city and he took off into the air since he couldn't sense anyone nearby.**_

_**He could fly even faster and easier than the day before and at the rate he's flying. He guessed it would only take about twenty minutes to get home.**_

Chapter 12: Celebrations and Mourning Part One

The fly home helped Robin clear his mind. He decided to land at the lake near the small house though because he felt like walking through the trail. He looked around admiring the beauty of nature. He grew up in a large city and once every year. His father would take him on a weekend camping and fishing trip. Growing up he always loved those trips and the nature here reminded him of those trips.

He truly missed his family but as time passed, he started to grow closer to Goku and Gohan. In his heart, they were now and will always be family to him. On the fly home, Robin decided that the feeling of everything that's happened was too real to be his imagination. He would make sure that nothing out of place occurs because of him and with his new thoughts on this world. He knew he would have to start training much harder to really become stronger.

Robin's walk through the trail come to a stop as he exited the forest and started walking up the hill to the small house. He could sense Goku on the other side of the house from where he was arriving. Robin still wasn't too great at sensing out the emotions in peoples ki's but he could tell that something was off in Goku's.

When he made to the top of the hill and walked around the house, he could see Goku looking over the trees in with a blank expression on his face. He heard Robin's footsteps though and hopped up instantly as a giant smile made its way to his face.

"Big Brother, you're back! I was started to get worried." Goku said as he ran over to Robin. "It's past breakfast time and I'm really hungry." Goku stated as his stomach growled. "Where's Grandpa so he can cook this fish I caught?" He then asked while pointing at a big fish near the fire pit.

"Grandpa got hurt yesterday but he should be better tomorrow." Robin said to Goku. "Aww, but I'm so hungry. The only thing I ate since yesterday morning was some apples that I found in the forest. I was also trying to practice my Martial Arts but I got to hungry to do that." Goku say while looking really sad because he was really hungry.

"Well then Goku, I guess I'm going to have to show you how to cook a fish. But after that, I have to go back to the city for the rest of the day. I want you to stay here though okay?" Robin said. He was pondering on bringing Goku to the city to see Gohan but he felt that Gohan getting hurt was probably his fault, and he didn't want to change history too much more.

He knew that simply being there for the next few years would change some things, but if all went to plan. He would travel with Goku and Bulma three years from now. When Pilaf would summon Shenron, instead of Oolong wishing for underwear, he would wish himself back to his world and the rest of the story would go on normally.

"But why can't I come to the city with you. I really wanted to see what it looked like." Goku said with a pouty face trying to guilt Robin. "Sorry Goku, but someone strong needs to stay here to make sure nothing happens to the house." Robin said coming up with an excuse. "You're right, then I guess I'm staying here because I as strong as a rock." Goku said while flexing his arms causing Robin to chuckle a bit.

"Now let's start making this fish shall we?" Robin asked Goku and Goku nodded in excitement as he was a saiyan and saiyans needed their food. Robin himself was also starting to feel a bit hungry after using some of his energy to fly home.

* * *

Gutting and cooking the fish was a little more than hectic. In the end though, Robin and Goku managed to get it done. Robin thought he knew how to do it though, but when they started he realized how wrong he was. He saw his father and Gohan gut fish plenty of times before but he soon found himself almost clueless.

After they eventually got that done, the cooking part wasn't too difficult but they ended up burning the fish slightly. After eating the remaining edible parts of the fish, Robin and Goku went and caught another one because Goku was still hungry.

The second attempt went better but when they were all done the realized how much of a mess they made. Goku seemed to have fun though while they were doing it since it was the first time he did it. Usually Gohan would make the fish himself while Goku practiced his stances.

To clean up all the mess, Goku to bucket loads of the burnt fish and guts to the outhouse while scrunching his face up complaining that it smelled bad. Robin was taking buckets of water from the lake and cleaning the tools and the side of the house as somehow bits of the fish were on it.

The whole thing took about an hour and a half to do but it was quite fun in Robin's opinion. He also took plenty of pictures with his camera throughout the whole thing. Maybe before he went back to his world one day, he could give his camera to Goku or Bulma to remember him.

Once they were done cleaning, Robin left Goku to watch the house and headed in the direction of Orange Star City. On his way there, he was thinking about something. 'In the show, when Gohan goes to high school, they say that Mount Paozu is at least 5 hours by car. At the start of Dragon Ball, it says that this house is on Mount Paozu, yet we actually live on Mount Alf only 9 miles from the city.'

This had Robin curious but he couldn't think of how it would work. He remembered a map of the Dragon Ball world and Mount Paozu was close to Orange Star City but the world seemed shaped weird. Robin decided not to ponder on it too much more though as he was already arriving at the city.

* * *

Robin landed on top of the hospital and went down the stairs through the roof access. He wanted to go see Gohan to tell him that Goku was fine but when he arrived on the floor that Gohan was supposed to be on, he couldn't sense him on it. He sent his senses out further and found Gohan on the bottom floor of the hospital.

He went down the stairs to go find him. Gohan was in the cafeteria and Robin was about to walk through the doors to the cafeteria but he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw Mariah walk in with Yang following her.

He wondered what they were doing here. 'I thought Yang would be supper busy today with all the damage to the surrounding area and all the casualties. I also thought he would probably need to do some public announcement or something and re-organize the city.'

They walked up to him and they both looked relieved. "It's good to see you're doing fine Robin, when I received news that you had removed yourself from the hospital, I come to talk to your grandfather to see if I could find you." Yang said. "I didn't expect to find you here though." He continued.

"Well, I came back to talk to him because I went home to make sure my brother was fine and I was coming to inform my grandfather that he was." Robin explained to the mayor. "I haven't gotten to talk to him yet because I just found out he's in the cafeteria." Robin said.

"Then why don't we go see sit down with him and talk a bit, I have something I need to talk to the two of you about." Yang said and then looked down at Mariah wondering if she should be in there in case she sees some of the injuries that the other fighter's received.

"Mariah, maybe you should go to one of the celebrations and enjoy yourself?" Yang suggested to his daughter. "No way, Robin and his Grandpa are heroes and I want to be with you guys when you tell them about it." Mariah said with look on her face daring her father to say otherwise. Mr. Takosi just sighed in defeat. "Alright then, just try not to stare at the other fighters, it's rude." He said to his daughter.

What Mariah said caught Robin's attention as they walked into the cafeteria but he decided to wait until the mayor told him about it. Robin saw Gohan sitting near a window on the other side of the cafeteria and led the other two to him.

Gohan, who actually could sense ki, looked up to them a few steps before they got to him. He had recognized Robin's when they were standing outside the cafeteria door but he didn't quite know who he was with.

When he looked up he recognized the mayor and he presumed the girl was the mayor's daughter since they had similar energies. He wondered what Robin was doing back at the hospital and why the mayor was with them.

"Hello Robin, Mayor Takosi." He greeted them and beckoned them to sit down. "Hey Gohan, I came back to tell you that Goku is doing fine. I made him some food and left him to watch after the house." Gohan nodded to him.

Robin could tell that Gohan was already doing better. For instance, his ki was already feeling stronger than that morning, and he looked less dazed since the medicine was most likely losing its effect. "When I arrived here, Yang and Mariah were also here looking for us. They wish to talk to us about something." Robin explained.

Gohan then looked at the mayor questioningly and Robin did the same thing. At first, Mr. Takosi was a little put off by the way that they spoke to each other more as friends than family but he decided not to ask about it. "Well, I came to tell you two that later today, were having a celebration and memorial to the fighters that saved the city and the ones that gave their lives." He started.

He then pondered on what to say next for a second then continued. "Robin I was also wondering if you would like to accept a medal of braver from King Furry who will be making an appearance today. He saw the way you single handedly finished the battle as the whole thing was filmed by news crews." He said.

"Yeah, and now everyone in the city is calling you a hero!" Mariah said excitedly. "The news dubbed you the 'Glowing Hero of Orange Star City'." Mariah seemed to lighten the mood by distracting them from the memorial for the fallen.

"I guess I could make an appearance but I'm not sure what to think about having so much of the attention on me." Robin said. He truly didn't want the people to think of him as so much of a hero because he didn't save everyone. But he knew that if the king of the world was making an appearance because of him, he couldn't stop it.

"Don't worry too much about it, because I'm sure after today, things will die down a bit to let the populace mourn the fallen fighters rightly." Yang said. "Anyways, enough of that depressing stuff, the main celebration will be happening outside of Town Hall in roughly an hour. I hope to see the two of you there." Yang said with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

Gohan chose then to speak up before the mayor left. "I doubt I'm going to be there as I'm only going to be discharged tomorrow morning." Yang understood that and nodded to him as he and Mariah left. "Now Robin, I thought I told you to go enjoy yourself after you checked up on Goku." Gohan said with a smile.

Robin smiled back as Gohan's smile seemed contagious. "Then I guess I'm going to go find a something to do, but I expect to find you back home tomorrow morning when I wake up." Robin said to Gohan as he made his way out of the hospital to go find something to do until he would be needed at Town Hall.

Robin walked around town for a while wondering what he should do. He started to get a bit hungry for something sweet when he saw a lot of people walking around with cotton candy or ice cream. He decided he would go and see if that bakery he bought Goku's cake from was open.

He had become a lot better with directions in the city by familiarizing himself with different buildings and parks throughout the place. He quickly found himself at the bakery. That's when he noticed that the city really wasn't too large yet still had the status of a city.

He walked into the bakery after finding out it was open and noticed that there wasn't too many people there. Actually, there were only three workers and a single customer. He deduced that most people were probably out at the celebrations.

Hearing the ding of the door, Cindy looked up and saw Robin walk in. "Hey there cutie, back for more cake already?" She said in a suggestive tone. "This actually made Robin blush somewhat. This surprised even himself as he never was one to blush. He mentally shook himself of the blush and walked up to the counter.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to get some cookies today Cindy." Robin said to her while looking up at the menu above the counter for the prices and then down at the cookies behind the glass. "Hmm… I'll have two of those triple chocolate cookies." Robin said as he took his book bag off his back to dig in it for some zeni.

One day when talking with Gohan, Robin found out that Gohan had actually won several different martial arts tournaments and he had saved his money. He gave Robin some of it when they were planning to go to Raft Village for Goku's birthday.

When Robin asked Gohan about the World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan said he simply never found the time to travel out to Papaya Island to compete in it.

"Yum, those are my favourites. They will be 40 zeni." Cindy said as she grabbed a small paper bag and put two of the cookies in it. "Are they really? Or are you just saying that to make it seem that we have things in common?" Robin said in a humorous voice and noticed that she started to blush from embarrassment.

Robin only chuckled a bit and paid the 40 zeni. Before he turned around to leave though, Cindy spoke up. "You know, the last time you were here you left before I could give you my number." She said as she grabbed for a pen and paper.

Robin held in a laugh when someone cleared their throat behind Cindy. She looked up and jumped when she noticed that it was her father. He was holding a box of cupcakes in his hands and handed them to the other customer that was there.

Cindy quickly put the paper and pen away before she got in trouble. Her father was usually easy going about her flirting but always seemed to stop her before she could make a real move. Robin shook his head and when he left the store he just laughed lightly.

He wouldn't have called her even if he did get the number. He knew he couldn't get romantically involved with someone, especially since he was positive that she would one day be the mother of Erasa.

Soon enough, an hour had passed and Robin found himself at Town Hall.


End file.
